


The Empress

by fanficjanai



Series: Major Arcana Series [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Growth, Healing, Pregnancy, Rebirth, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficjanai/pseuds/fanficjanai
Summary: Leanne and Naesala journey to Serenes Forest where they find new life and something more. Trying an experiment where the story is entirely told in dialogue.
Relationships: Leanne/Naesala (Fire Emblem)
Series: Major Arcana Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615603
Kudos: 7





	The Empress

“Why are we here Leanne? You know that brother of yours and Tibarn both want nothing to do with me.”

“Look. River, fish. It is… good, yes?”

“Yes Leanne, but there are rivers everywhere.”

“Yes, but river here, means new life.”

“Ah, I suppose it does make sense that you want to see how Serenes has healed.”

“Serenes heal. Naesala heal too?”

“… I’ve told you already there is no redemption for me.”

“Redemption?”

“I can’t be saved. My crimes are too great.”

“Not true! You do… good. Good for our people!”

“I mean, I’m proud of the work I do as a diplomat for the bird tribes. But it can’t wash away what I’ve done.”

“Look. New life from old tree. You are old tree.”

“I’m not sure I follow Leanne.”

“Come and see. Look at Serenes and see all the life return. You could have life return, if you let it.”

“Leanne, I-“

“Come. See more.”

“We’re almost in the heart of Serenes now dear. What more is there to see?”

“Altar.”

“Altar? You mean where you and Reyson brought the forest back to life.”

“Yes, altar.”

“What are we going to do there.”

“I sing galdr. We will heal your heart.”

“I guess. If you think it will help.”

…

“Song heal you, Naesala? Did we do good?”

“I… surprisingly yes. Your song did lift some of the shadows from my heart. But dear, one thing I have to say. You’re getting your new language pronouns mixed up. It’s I, not we or mine not ours.”

“Not mistake! We sing for Naesala. All of us.”

“You mean Reyson, Rafiel and your father? I didn’t see them around.”

“No. Look at… look at tummy? We.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yes, we.”

“I-“

“Shh. Come. I hold you now. Your heart heals like Serenes heals. New life for all of us. New life for heron tribe. New life for Naesala.”


End file.
